The Crossover
by DioLink
Summary: Cloud is taken hostage and runs through a series of painful events as Sephiroth makes a final appearance. Rated T for language.
1. Captured

Chapter One: Captured

A damp, musty scent filled the sensitive nostrils of the young fighter Tifa. Her eyes gently fluttering open as they came to take in the view of a dingy cell that surrounded her icy feeling body. The ceiling covered in faint water speckles and tinged with a deep green moss. The only source of light came from a small hole on the roof, more like a crack from the floor above. A single slit of light filling a small ray that fell down on to…a blonde? The locks so soft appearing and spiked in odd direction. The figure shifted slightly and his face moved into the ligh before disappearing into the darkness around. Smooth features, tight face, pale colour to his face.

"Cloud…" Tifa whispered as she shifted to a sitting position and crawled towards the blonde. Her movements paused as a thick pull came from her ankle. Turning behind her to look at what stopped her from reaching the male she frowned. A large linked chain clipped around thick band of metal that held her in position. Pulling on it lightly she winced as the stiffness in her body. Turning her head back to Cloud she watched as he shifted faintly with a pained groan. "Cloud?" She whispered to check if he was indeed conscious.

"Nngh…" Cloud barely breathed as he felt a wave of pain flow through his injured body. His legs numb and asleep keeping the pain from the scratches and bruises to a minimal in his mind. His left shoulder felt tense and sore as if it had been dislocated and shoved back into place with a rougher movement than needed. His head throbbing as he lifted his shaky gloved left hand to his left temple.

The feeling of something dried peeling and chipping off of his skin filled his waking senses just before his ears took hold of Tifa's voice. "Tifa?" He whispered back as he turned his eyes to the shade. He could barely see a figure in the dark before him but from the outline of her body he knew it was his friend. Reaching his right arm out to her he took a hold of her right hand. He was much too sore to move yet.

He could feel something heavy around his neck and both of his ankles, most likely a chain much like the one that held Tifa's left ankle. "Are you alright?" He spoke, faint concern lining his words. Seeing a nod it was confirmed with a 'yes' as she squeezed his hand gently.

"You?" She asked as she laid her head on his hand as if listening to his palm.

"I'll live." He replied as he turned his head to the ceiling. Closing his eyes he thought back to how he could have possibly ended up in such a predicament…the only think coming to mind was a glimpse of silver hair.

* * *

Okay! So...here's the low down. All I really know about Final Fantasy VII is what I saw from the movie Advent Children...not to mention little tid bits I figured out from the game. If the whole story doesn't really follow the whole idea's of the game I apologize. Just bare with me okay?


	2. Tifa's Mind

Chapter Two: Tifa's Mind

The hour passed silently as the two remained in the same position. Tifa's head resting on Cloud's hand as the injured and sore blonde rested on his back staring at the ceiling. Their breaths were in unison as no words were passed to break the silence. What words could be said? They knew neither had any idea where they were, they knew the other was fine and they knew that their captures were still a mystery.

"I wonder what the others are doing…" Tifa whispered as she stared at, what she thought was, the door. Shifting her body slightly she looked up to find Cloud still in the same position. "…Cloud?"

"They're probably looking for us…" He barely grunted as he sat up. The weight on Cloud's neck forcing him to sway as he struggled to find his balance. With his hands firmly planted on the ground he lifted himself up and swayed forward slightly before gathering his balance. As he turned his head to Tifa he opened his lips to speak. However the faint echo of steps froze him in place as he turned his eyes back to the door.

The heavy steel creaked as the rusty bolts shifted the door open. The light from the outside spilling in like the sun was on the other side. A blob image of a figure walking forward hit their eyes, the figure looking like he was being born from the light itself. Slowly the features came clear and Cloud's eyes widened. Tifa's expression no more different said for the dropped mouth. "Kadaj..." Cloud whispered.

Almost the instant he mumbled the male's name his arm reached out and yanked Cloud's head to the floor roughly slamming the blonde's skull against the dirty floor causing Cloud to go into a dizzy state. With the blonde temporarily distracted he heaved him up and handed him off to two other figures, both dressed in a black cloak, hood pulled up and hiding his face. As the chains pulled tight on the blonde Kadaj gripped the metal and broked the thick chain link. The clatter of the metal echoing the area as Cloud and the hooded figures disappeared through the door way. The light swallow them up.

Slowly the silver haired male turned around and looked to Tifa the faintest of smirks coming to his face as he titled his head off to the right. His eyes stuck on Tifa's. "Brother will return...later." Giving Tifa a sinisiter smirk he headed to the door and closed it behind him leaving Tifa alone in the cell.

As the door closed it started as a gunshot signaling the thoughts in her head to pour out. Cloud was gone now...if she would see him again alive was a mystery she prefered not to think about. Her worry ranged more than just to Cloud, it was to her friends, to Marlene and Denzel...and her anger boiled to the people who had taken them captive.

Pulling her knees to her chest she rested against the wall and lifted her eyes to the roof. Her friends...they had to be looking for them. It's not like they could just forget Cloud and Tifa. After all Tifa was a little too tough and forward to be forgotten and Cloud...well they would never forget the pain in their ass for a long time.

Chuckling softly she closed her eyes. Marlene and Denzel. They both loved Cloud so much...and the stubborn swordsman hardly spent any time with them like he should have. Always going off on his own, never answering his phone when someone called, finding ways to get out of playing with them. It was like he was allergic to children with the way he subtly avoided them. Tifa would have to change that when they got out of this...if they would...

Lowering her head she rested her chin on her knees and opened her eyes. Her pupils taking close study of the chains that bound her ankle. Cloud...the stubborn, selfish, depressed...most mysterious person Tifa knew... His soft blonde locks, his crisp blue eyes, his stern jaw twitching to break and speak more on his mind, his full lips just begging to be locked with hers. A blush flew over her face as she buried her head into her knees to hide herself from whatever eyes could see her.

As she lifted her head her mind switched from Cloud...to the people who took him. The people who had caught both of them. What had they done to them...how could Cloud and Tifa fall to this low state? Being shackled in a dirty cell and seperated from one another...moreso...how did Kadaj...return?

* * *

Chapter Two, done and done. I know they're short chapters but then you don't have to get bored while reading them XD. Anyways...review if I should continue. 


	3. Cloud's Mind

Chapter Three: Cloud's Mine

The blow to the head was a little too much for Cloud to handle. The throbbing still had yet to die but the spinning of the room had finally ceased. He had trouble trying to keep his feet on the ground but with each step he took he was dragged a little faster and his boots would leave a single line behind him as the toes of his boots dragged on the ground. He could feel his arms raised just a little higher than his shoulder. His injured shoulder shooting pain trhough his spine as he continued to be dragged. His blue hues still hadn't gotten use to the light, all he could see before him was a white blur of, what he believed to be, hardwood? He couldn't tell.

With a sudden jolt he grunted loudly in pain as his arm once again popped out of place. His body falling limp as he hit the ground heavily. How could this be happening? How could he have let this happen to him...to Tifa!? He was bound to get hell from his other friends...if he at all made it past the next few inches. His body too weak and sore to move even the slightest. His left arm useless until his shoulder was taken care of. "Damn..." He cursed under his breath only to grunt in pain again as he was roughly pulled up by said injured arm.

"Try not to drop him...he wants him in one piece." Whose voice was that...Kadaj? It had to be...but...how did he survive? How did he come back!? He remembered the last time he had seen Kadaj...it was raining...and Aerith...Aerith took him to the other side. He disappeared in Cloud's arms...he knew what he had done wasn't worth what pain had gone through him. If he had come back why was he making such a stupid descion again? Cloud would only kill him once his body was well...right...once he was well.

Kadaj had the upper hand now...he could kill Cloud in any simple second...he could make him suffer...he could starve him or let him die from dehydration...or let him kill himself with emotions. How? Killing the one person Cloud felt anything more for than he had Aerith...Tifa...

Tifa...he hoped she was alright...was she injured?...Did Kadaj do something to her before following after the hooded figures and Cloud? Oh how Cloud would love to rip that appendage attached to Kadaj's soulder clean off. No, he wasn't a blood thirsty person...he wasn't filled with hatred...he couldn't let himself be.

Dropped roughly into a hard sitting surface he felt his ankles being tied to the legs of said structure and his arms going behind his back. The shifting of his left arm causing more and more pain to streak through him...still he refused to break so easily.

Keeping his mind from the pain he started to think of the orphans...Marlene and Denzel...Cloud...he was their big brother...wether it was by blood or not...he was their brother...their family...he may not have shown it as much as he should have...but he did worry about them...and now...he was worried abouth what may have happened to them.

Letting his head fall back as he looked to the ceiling he gripped the straps that held him tight. "Kadaj?" He started as he lifted his head and looked to the male before him. "How did you return?"

A smirk coming to Kadaj's features as he leaned in and set a hand on Cloud's right shoulder. His face on inches from Cloud's. "Big brother...you will find the story very interesting...and..." Leaning in he whispered the last word almost seductively into Cloud's right ear. "...painful..."

* * *

Chapter Three done! I'm going on a more in depth action to Kadaj's regular actions(from what I saw in Advent Children) going for for sedutcive actions without meaning anything...more so playing with someone's emotions and stimulating feelings that may have one felt to cause more of an impact. 

Anyways, four will be up when I get to it.


	4. Second Geostigma

Chapter Four: Second Geostigma

"But first…" Kadaj's lips formed the words with a seductive grim as he took a seringe from a side table to the right of Cloud. A sort of deep green glowing liquid collected inside. "...Let's see how you fair against this." The faintest of chuckles left his lips as the hooded figures from before held Cloud's head straight as Kadaj shoved the needle swiftly and painfully into the side of Cloud's neck before injecting the liquid and pulling it out. Pressing his fingers to the wound he smiled and gave the command to release Cloud's head. "Does it burn?"

"What did you do?" Cloud spoke with his teeth lightly grit. He clenched the ends of the chair tightly as he glared at Kadaj.

"Second level geostigma." Kadaj started as he set the seringe aside. "…A level of geostigma…formed into a thick liquid…its strength most deadly of the first level…" The simplest of chuckle leaving Kadaj's throat as he took a seat in a more comfortable seat across from Cloud. "…Mother was sad…she was unhappy her children strayed from her…I could have at least brought you back."

"Second level geostigma?" Cloud repeated the words as he felt the burn die from his neck only to flow through the blood system and contaiminate his body slowly. He could feel a wave of warmth flow over him like he was about to vomit…though nothing came up.

"But I'll let you feel experience the symptoms on your own." With another smirk Kadaj turned his eyes to the figures from before pointing to the exit. Letting them walk off he turned his eyes back to Cloud. "Mother gave me another chance…she told me she would bring me back…if I bring my older brother back…" Bringing a gentle hand to his face he trailed his index finger over his cheek as he cocked his head to the right again. "And here we are…I'm sure mother is happy."

"…what do you mean? How could she bring you back?" His breaths coming short as his body grew a lot more warmer then he could tolerate.

"It didn't take much…all we needed…was a suitable body…" Smirking the faintest glimpse of Aerith flashed over Kadaj's body before he turned back. "I suppose you are wondering how mother's body could be suitable…especially after what had happened to it." Standing up Kadaj walked closer to Cloud and trailed a finger along Cloud's jaw. "…Sephiroth was very helpful with that."

"!!" With his eyes widening Cloud's mouth dropped. It wasn't until Kadaj's lifted it shut that he realized he had been gawking at the information. Pulling his head from Kadaj he kept his cold glare. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"Patience older brother...you will reunite in due time." Smirking again Kadaj took a seat again and reached to the table to his right picking up glass of red wine. Lifting it to his lips he paused and held it out to cheers Cloud. "Enjoy your rest."

"…" As if on que when Kadaj bid Cloud a well rest he began to realize he was sweating profusely, his face red from overheating and his body weary. With his eyes closing slowly the last thing he took in was a faint glimpse of a dark wing behind Kadaj's chair. "Sephiro…."

* * *

I'm just popping these chapter out like a chicken does eggs! Anyways...I was debating to add in the second geostigma since I still don't have a FULL understanding of it. As for the mother bit bare with me! I still have a little more revealing to that. 


	5. The Others

Chapter Five: The Others

"Cloud! Tifa!!" A overly loud and joyous voice came from the stairway as Yuffie sutck her head in the stairway hall to yell for the two. "Come on you two get up! It's already noon!" Crossing her arms she stuck her bottom lip out in a small pout as if waiting for a reply. "C'mon you guys get up!" Running up the stairs she turned down the hallway and made her way to the twin bedroom in which she figured they'd be sleeping. "Hello?" Knocking on the door she kicked it open lightly before peering in. "!!"

vvvvv

"Yuffie why'd you drag us all the way out here?" Cid grumbled as he crossed his arms, his accent giving a somewhat scolding tone to the question.

"We have big problems guys!" Yuffie spoke out. She pointed a finger at Cid and frowned. "And you! Be quiet! I'm trying to make a feeling here!" Turning back to the others she placed her hands on her hips. "Cloud and Tifa are missing!"

"…" Vincent lifted his eyes from studying the foot prints in the ground to Yuffie. "…Cloud is always missing." He stated the obvious as he crossed his arms.

"I know but this time is different!" Yuffie barked at Vincent. "I went into their room to wake them up and it was a complete mess! The sheets were thrown off, the pillows had tears in them and there was even some blood!"

"Well we all knew Tifa and Cloud had a thing for each other." Cid chuckled as he commented on the disaster.

"Pervert!!" Yuffie hollered as she chucked a stone at Cid's head. "There's no way Tifa would let Cloud leave a mess like that!"

"Oww! What the hell was that for!?" Cid barked as he rubbed the fresh red mark on his head.

"Guys I'm worried about them…. We should go look for them."

"…What about Marlene and Denzel?" Vincent asked as he motioned to the orphans sitting on the step to the delivery service waiting for someone to tell them what was happening.

"...Well..we'll let you take care of them Vincent!" Yuffie smiled widely as she called the others away to talk.

"What?" Vincent replied as he watched the others leave. A faint shock lingering in his voice. With a sigh he shook his head and walked over to the two. His eyes fell to the strip of cloth Marlene had. Lowering down to their level he looked to her as if questioning with cloth she clutched.

Looking to Vincent she held it out to give him a better view. "Cloud wore it...he wore it when he was sick..." Bringing it back to her chest she held it to her heart. "...I had it with me when that bad guy took me...and Cloud came to save me...he saved me and he took me home...he was coming to save Denzel too!"

Setting a hand on Marlene's shoulder Denzel looked to Vincent, his lips never moving from the sad face he had. "Where is he? Where's Tifa?" Denzel asked as he looked deep into Vincent's eyes.

"..." Vincent was silent...why was he the one to tell them? "...We don't know..." He replied as he stood up. "...Take care of her..." Was all Vincent responded as he walked off. His feet shuffling against the dirt filled the silence as the two just watched him walk off. Walk past the talking group and towards the exit of town.

"...Marlene..." Denzel whispered as he looked to her, a smile coming to his face. "Lets go get them back!"

A shocked expression flew over Marlene's face as her jaw dropped, her bright eyes going twice as big. "What do you mean!? How?" It was then she noticed Denzel's eyes on something. Turning her head behind her to look in the left direction she saw Cloud's bike. "Denzel..."

* * *

Truthfully I hae no idea how to use anyone else's personality very well...I hope that was what he would do. 


	6. Second Wave

Chapter Six: Second Wave

Groaning as his senses slowly came to Cloud opened his eyes to the same moldy rocks from the cell ceiling he had awoken to before. Figuring he had been taken back to the original cell he tried to sit up but only felt something pushing on his chest or more so resting. Turning his eyes downward to his chest he found Tifa resting her head on him. "Tifa?" He whispered as he turned his body so she gently fell into his right arm. Setting her down he watched her sleep for a moment until a wave of unexplainable heat rushed over him. Soon followed by a sudden flood of his sense as his mouth opened and what little contents in his stomach flew past his dried and cracked lips.

Luckily for Tifa Cloud had turned his head away just in time, it was far enough away she wouldn't be hit by splash-back…Cloud wasn't so lucky. Groaning as he felt the liquid on his pants now get cold he fell back again and started at the ceiling his arms out to each side. He only assumed the vomiting was thanks to the second level geostigma Kadaj had injected into his neck…but this had never happened to him before…was it really a second level? Fully concentrated geostigma? If so…how did Kadaj get it?

So closed off in his thoughts Cloud hadn't heard Tifa's once sleeping figure rouse and sit up. He hadn't even seen her until she was practically over his body. "Cloud?" She repeated for the thrid time since she awoke. "Are you alright?"

Turning his head to the side slightly away from her he mumbled a silent 'yeah' before trying to sit up again. However the shoulder that had been injured had popped out yet again and forced Cloud to heavily grunt in pain.

Taking his arm Tifa looked to him before smiling faintly. "You're so stubborn sometimes." Gripping his biceps tightly she thrusted his shoulder back in place, her eyes going to the heavily pained scrunch his features had gone into. "It'll be sore but it shouldn't pop out of place anymore."

"Thanks..." He replied in a somewhat cold tone.

"So...what happened?" She asked as she shuffled behind Cloud and pulled him into her body so he could rest his unsettled stomach. "You weren't gone very long but when they brought you back you weren't moving...you had a fever too."

"It's definetly Kadaj...he said Seiphroth helped to bring him back...and so did 'mother'...it took awhile but I finally figured out Aerith was the mother Kadaj was speaking to before he disapppeared. He said he used her body to come back..." Gripping a fist Cloud lips turned down in a heavily angered frown. "...and with her body already decaying he said Sephiroth helped in restoring it."

"I see..." Tifa spoke as she wrapped her arms over Cloud past his shoulders. _'They're using Cloud's past against him in more ways than one...'_

Turning her head down towards Cloud she lifted his chin. "Cloud...you have to let go of Aerith..." Taking his hand she smiled down to him. "...she can't come back...you can't continue to dwell on the love you had for her..."

Staring up at Tifa's face Cloud shook his head faintly. "I'm not..." He replied as he closed his eyes lightly. "...I'm well aware that I can't bring Aerith back...no matter how long I hold on to the feelings I had for her..." Opening his eyes he stared at Tifa again. "...I'm living for her now...I'm not loving her anymore..." STaring at her features for a moment he took careful note of that way she looked. Her strong brown eyes, adorable nose...and teasing lips. Raising a hand to Tifa's face he pulled it down softly before pressing his full lips tightly against her soft rose ones.

His lips were so soft against Tifa's, so tender, so luring. It almost made Tifa want to move further...however...she had to move back when Cloud suddenly bolted forward and vomitted in front of himself again. As if his pants could have gotten anymore wet from the first wave. Worry streaked through Tifa as she grabbed his shoulder's and pulled him back to her. "Why do you continue to vomit like this? What's wrong?"

Placing a hand on to his neck Cloud shook his blonde locks gently. "Just the flu."

* * *

Cloud is a liar!! Haha! Anyways, I've gotten a few reviews with people saying they want them to be longer. Sorry guys this is the length they're staying. If I made them too long I'd lose interest and you'd never have a finished story. 


	7. Taking The Kids

Chapter Seven: Taking the Kids

The bike hummed loudly under Denzel and Marlene as they sped through city taking wrong turns and knocking things over as the bike flailed around. Marlene clung tightly to Denzel's body as the underaged boy tried his best to steer Cloud's overly large bike. He continued to flick several switches to try and find something that would help him steerr. But as he pressed more buttons and flicked more switches strange things began to happen. The compartments in which Cloud stores his weapons burst open while the travelled through an alleyway causing the edges to scrap and screech against the bricks while creating sparks which caused both children to duck for cover.

As the passed through the alleyway the compartment lid retracted and the two sped out of the city and into the nearby waste land that surrounded it. "Hold on Marlene!" Denzel cried as he grabbed her hands and steered the bike further into the desert.

----------------

The bickering between the group of adults had seemed to last for an eternity and Vincent wanted no part of their constant banter. Walking back to the direction of the kids he placed a hand to his forehead as he noticed both them and Cloud's mode of transportation were missing. From the black marks on the road and the large trail of destruction Vincent figured the two had gone after Cloud and Tifa.

Looking back to the others he figured he wasn't getting their attention anytime soon and he would have to take this rescue into his own hands. This was the very reason why he didn't want children of his own...too much hassle chasing them around. Calmly he followed the trail of destruction out the city and into the dry land beyond.

----------------

"Denzel! Denzel slow down!" Marlene cried as she gripped to the boy tightly her face buring into his back.

"I-I can't! I don't know how!" Denzel yelled as he continued to play with buttons. With his head barely able to lift over the edge of the bike he hadn't seen the large rock in the way. It wasn't until the last possible second that he had come across it. "Marlene! Hold on!" Turning to grap the young girl he jumped from the seat and rolled on the ground with her.

As the multiple flailing and turnings came to a halt the two remained still on the ground. Their arms still tightly around each other and their heads tucked down. The dust that had risen around them covered the area from seeing anything clearly. Though a dark figure could be seen coming their way. His body shape looked familiar but the hair wasn't anything close to matching. "Cloud?" Denzel called out as he lifted his head from protectng Marlene. It was worth a shot right?

The figure was silent as it loomed closer and closer, the features still not coming clear...until it was too late. A hand had quickly reached out and pulled Denzel away from Marlene seperating the two. At the instant Denzel was thrown back he had gotten up though his postion was held as a sword was stuck out in front of him. An attack glowing on the oppostie hand of this new male and pointed at Marlene. "You two...you're connected to brother aren't you?"

"Kadaj..." An icy tone barely echoed the area at another figure walked through the settling dust. His freatures coming clear in moments, the red outfit and gold twinkle gave him away instantly.

"Vincent..." Kadaj spoke with more of a giggle in his voice. "How are you?"

"Let them go." Vincent demanded, he wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat.

"And if I don't?" He smirked as he pressed the sword closer to Denzel cutting the child's neck just enough to cause a stream of blood to trinkle down the soft flesh. Waving the red cloth from his body Vincent revealed the gold claw that was hidden. Rising it up in front of his face he looked to Kadaj through the slits in his fingers. No words had to be said. "Intriguing." Kadja smirked. "But...not interested." With a quick slit of Denzel's throat Kadaj threw a blast to his feet rising up another large cloud of dust.

The swirling red of Vincent's cape sheilded the raven haired male as he swiftly moved to Denzel's side. The male's lips turning down in a frown as he set a hand to the fresh wound on Denzel's throat...as the dust cleared it became evident that Kadaj had taken Marlene in haste...there was another one to add to the list of missing persons. Setting his eyes back to Denzel he covered the wound and pressed enough pressure on it to die it down quickly. Denzel was lucky...the main artery had been missed.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know I know! Where are the freaking fight scenes huh? Well...unfortunatly I'm not overly well at fights scene with anyone but Cloud...and even then I'm a little...eh...you'll get one eventually. Right now it's just a lot of development. 


	8. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


End file.
